Patients in hospitals and other medical care facilities frequently may be connected to, or otherwise monitored by, a plurality of different types of medical devices that monitor various bodily conditions. Each of these monitors may include one or more sensors and processing components that provide information about the patient. Additionally, patients may be treated by medical devices that provide treatment for one or more medical conditions. These devices also may provide sensor data indicative of their operation. Furthermore, caregivers, such as nurses, physicians, physician assistants, and other medical professionals may also record log information about a patient as patient log data. The patient log data may contain human decisions and diagnosis of patient status. Examples of information that may be included in the patient log data may include patient treatments, patient conditions, prognoses, treatment plans, types of medication, frequency of medication, tests performed, caregiver observations, and so forth.
Despite the tremendous amount of available data, treatment of patients is often performed based on predetermined treatment regimens that may be manually managed by caregivers. For instance, caregivers may be responsible for manually turning on and off treatment devices and other medical devices. Additionally, caregiver judgment typically may be used for determining timing and frequency for applying treatment to a particular patient. However, caregivers may not be able to take into consideration all available data when determining types of treatments, timing of treatments, prognoses for a patient, long-term care plans, likelihood of readmission, or the like.